Spicy Cinnamon Apples
by lonelycandyangel
Summary: “Now let me explain the game to you” he whispers. “First of all, I have won. Secondly, your screams go to unheard ears, for we are in some of the deepest and most unused parts of the castle.” How did I get into this situation? Zelos fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

Part 1

All I ask is that you don't struggle.

The party was beyond boring. But then again, every one is. As usual there was a light, cheery atmosphere with spoiled women in frilly dresses and proud men with starched tuxedos apiece. The men were on the prowl for young pretty girls, while the women humored the men while discretely seeking out their own choices.

I sigh and delicately grabbed another champagne glass from a tray a nearby butler was carrying around. It was the same game over and over again. Not that I would know. I'm not actually a frequent guest to these sorts of parties. I personally resist attending them for I have no taste for this sort of superficial behavior. True my parents were Lords and well known members of Meltokio, but I was pretty much a mystery to the public, and I would have preferred to keep it that way.

Unfortunately this party was apparently special. I could tell from the look on my mother's face that if I'd uttered a single syllable of protest I would have been smacked. This party was his royal highness the Prince's welcome back party. The prince has been on a pilgrimage for the church of Martel for the past three months. He isn't exactly a big mystery to the public. Everyone knows he's a very charming, gregarious person along with a rumored handsome appearance. Plus he was a frequent visitor to any party that had any female whatsoever. So his return wasn't really a big deal, but apparently people just needed a reason to throw a party. Yay for me.

It still amazes people when I tell them that I personally have never laid eyes on the Prince. As I stated before, I don't really get out much. Plus I'm really not really the most attractive girl in Meltokio. So it wasn't a big deal to me. But it was a very frustrating fact to my mother. My reason behind this fact is because I suspect she is trying to set me up with the Prince. This of course would only happen when Efreet freezes over with Celsius's ice. But unfortunately, my mother is very stubborn.

Tonight my mother had ordered a horrible custom made dress for me to wear. It is a strapless, crimson gown that is pulled taut over my torso and flows down to my feet from my hips. The deep red accentuates my dark hair color and adds spice to almost dull dark eyes. I am told that I look absolutely stunning and desirable with the low cut dress that perfectly shows my curves… okay it was the butler opinion, but I still blushed like mad. I despise it. My parents had to threaten to disown me if I did not wear it. They of course were probably bluffing but I could still sense the seriousness in their gaze. So my father is also in on the plan, darn.

Its not that I don't like to associate with people, I do have my own little clique of the children of Dukes and Duchesses that I talk with, though our chats are usually the same old routine prattle of the weather, newest fads, or the latest high class gossip. But at the moment I am hiding in a corner out of embarrassment of my dress. I am usually prone to wear a more modest choice of fashion.

I sigh again, the men are starting to become tipsy with the finest cognac, and the women are becoming aggravated that the prince has not yet made an appearance. Actually, I thought frowning; I too was a little frustrated that the prince could not even show up to his own party (though I would never admit it).

Oh well, my back is starting to ache from my stiff corset and my legs are falling asleep. I was hoping to remain here until my parents got drunk and decided to make a quick exit, which would be my cue to disappear as well. But it looked as if they were trying to stick it out and besides, there were too many high status people around.

The urge to move is becoming overwhelming. I attempt to gracefully stand but instead wince at the cracks in my spine and instead stiffly straighten myself. I walk almost briskly toward the inner hallways of the castle. Since I apparently can't leave without creating a scene and did not feel like mingling, I pretend to be being tipsy myself while making a quick exit. If anyone noticed, hopefully they would assume I was heading for a restroom. I left the party through the huge cherry wood double doors and made my way into the interior of the castle.

After a couple of twist and turns through the corridors I stop to admire the castle. The long marble hallways are empty and eerily quiet. I almost feel like tip-toeing on the plush carpet to avoid disturbing the silence. The walls contain numerous paintings and intricate tapestries of people and places that I do not know. It is indeed very beautiful. I almost feel like a princess walking through these hallways. I can almost imagine wearing the finest silk gowns and a crystal crown on my head. I stop in thought. How do those crowns stay balanced on their heads? Do they practice with books? I giggle. Perhaps I really did have one too many drinks in there.

I soon notice that being lost in my own thoughts (plus never being inside the castle before) had gotten me quite lost. I back-track my steps but do not recognize anything. I lazily consider simply wandering around since I want nothing to do with the party, but I knew I my mother would throw a fit when I got home.

After walking down some more aisles and corridors I start to get bored and I realize that I actually have to use the rest room. I continue to walk until I came across a servant. He looks a bit different from all the others since he is better dressed; I assume he works for some local lord. "Excuse me," I call to him. He turned to look at me and a suspicious glint lit his eyes. "I was wondering if you knew where the ladies rest room is." A light smile appeared on his face as he answered, "of course ma'am, it's down this hall and to your right, the very last door." "Thank you" I replied quickly walking in the indicated direction. I did not like that last smirk on his face as I walked away.

When I had almost reached the last door I noticed that the entire castle was silent. I must be far away from the party. "I must have gotten more lost than I thought," I mumbled. Once I reached the door I took a glance back the way I had come. "Strange for a rest room to be so far from the main activity of the castle," I said to myself. The fact that I was speaking out loud startled me, and I realized that I was trying to break the dead silence. Remembering the smirk on the servants face, my face heated with indignity. "If he dared send me to a servant's rest room…" Swearing a silent oath to seek revenge if that was the case, I knocked and opened the door.

The room was dim and definitely not a rest room of any sort. The poor fool must have thought he was funny, or maybe had mistaken me for a courtesan for this looked like an unused guest room. I blame the dress.

The room was of a decent size mostly filled with a gigantic bed with four ceiling tall bedposts and a canopy in the center. The bedding was of a deep indigo color and looked quite comfortable indeed. To the right of the bed against the wall was a large, cozy looking fireplace with an enchanting fire burning within. And on the left was a door of which I assumed led to a restroom. I headed straight for that room to relieve myself.

Afterwards I started to leave to find that confounded man when I noticed something glinting on the bed. I walked over and tried to make out the object. With only the fire as my light I guessed it was a sword of some kind. What on Tethe 'alla was a sword doing in here? As I reached down to pick it up by the hilt I heard the door slam shut behind me.

My stomach in my throat I whirled around to see a man leaning in the shadows against the door, blocking my exit.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice high and broken. I then realized that sounded a little too indecent for a lady in a room deep within the castle, wearing a presumptuous gown, with a bed located directly behind her. I blushed at my thoughts.

Trembling slightly, I flinch when he pushes himself away from the door and takes three solid steps toward me. What was the matter with me? I should be firm and demand he stay at a fair distance. Perhaps it was the fact that I was far from any help (besides that stupid servant) and I was quite lacking in power to physically restrain him. By the time I had finally pulled myself together and prepared a fierce argument I saw that his shoes were merely three feet distanced from me.

Starting from his leather shoes and traveling up his black dress pants my eyes slowly found his. I gasp. He was…angelic. Elegant hair of the deepest red flowed to his waist and accentuated his strong face that contained the most beautiful pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. These very same eyes that were meant to hold innocence and laughter captured mine in a gaze that held mystery and desire. Embarrassed, I lowered my gaze to his white shirt and blushed when I saw the contours of muscles showing through.

He chuckled and lightly said "yes I do think you can assist me miss, all I ask for is that you don't struggle." My eyes widened, imagining what this could imply and I feared the worst. Frozen stiff with fear I didn't notice that he had walked over and with a single finger under my chin, lifted my face to look directly at him. The look in his eyes confirmed my fears, for there was only pure lust in those eyes.

* * *

This first chapter is boring I know. The next ones are a lot better. I just had to set up the situation and explain junk. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I Lose the Game

Shaking with terror, I backed away from him till I was pressed against the bedpost. His cold sapphire gaze stayed locked with mine. "Wa- wa- what" I stutter. This could not be happening! Why is this happening!? No, I corrected myself; I will NOT let this happen! His weight shifts as if about to step towards me, and in that split second I bolt for the door.

Without even seeing him he grabs my wrist and twirls me back around to face him. I try to shake off his hand but it won't budge. I go to claw at his face with my free hand but he catches it. I pull at him. I kick. I start screaming. How is he so bloody strong!? With one last burst of strength I kick his shin, hard. Swearing he lets go and I run, only to find the door locked. I scream, pull, pound, and kick at it but it will not yield. Suddenly from behind me he puts his arms around my chest, trapping my arms, and lifts me up and slams me face first up against the bedpost.

His body is warm against my back and by this point I am truly terrified. I struggle and twist and turn, trying to escape his tight embrace, but he just presses me harder against the round post. With one hand he grabs both my wrists and pulls them up so the post is pushed along my stomach and between my breasts. At the top of the post there is a strand of satin cloth which with his other hand, he uses to bind my hands together and to the bedpost.

My screams have now become hoarse and whiny. With one hand at my bound wrists and the other wrapped around my waist he slowly pulls me down to squat and then sit down on the floor. I whimper at the friction of the post sliding between my wrists. He moves my legs around to a more comfortable position and then sits behind me so that I am between his legs.

He sighs heavily and mutters "you can stop screaming now" which of course only makes me scream harder. He sighs again and pulls me taut against his chest; his mouth is hot at my ear. "Now let me explain the game to you" he whispers. "First of all, I have won. Secondly, your screams go to unheard ears, for we are in some of the deepest and most unused parts of the castle." That shuts me up and makes a new tremor of fear and realization come over me. He was right. So that was the reason I didn't see anybody in the hallways, this part of the castle was as he said; unused.

"Next" he continued, "As you probably figured out by now, the door is locked and there is no way out, and no one to let you out." I gulped. "Basically, you are trapped here with me, and by now I would hope you have figured out my intentions." He turns my face back to look at him. "Am I right?" He asks. Still trembling I give a shaky nod and a sob escapes my mouth. "Aww, there there, don't cry" he says soothingly as he wipes away a couple tears. "It could be worse, imagine if you were stuck in here with a complete sadistic pervert!" He says cheerily. The incredibility of this statement shocks me to silence. What in the world did he think he was!? He had me tied to a bedpost for Martel's sake!

"In conclusion, there is no point in struggling; it will do you no good. You cannot win against me in a battle of strength." He states the obvious. "The best thing you can do for yourself now is relax so it will not be as painful. You might even enjoy it!" He says with a smile in his voice. "But if you don't" he continues, his voice becoming dark and serious, his hot breath returns to my ear, "You can struggle all you want, but as I said, it will do you no good. For I plan to take you either way. I would prefer it if you would cooperate, and save those screams for me. That way it will be better on both parts. So it's your choice my sweet honey, which will it be."

I feel as if I'm going to be sick. What kind of choice is that! Either way I lose. Either way I will be humiliated for the rest of life. Either way I will be raped by a complete stranger. Either way…I will lose my virginity, the most priceless treasure of a lady. More tears and sobs appear. There is no way to hold them in. What should I do? From my limited knowledge of making love, it is best when consensual. That way it is pleasurable for both parties. My hazy thoughts drift to my nightmares of an inevitable future where at my wedding night, I am presented like a feast to a man I do not love. Was this not the same thing? My shoulders straighten at the thought. How dare this man do this to me! But I know there is no escape in either situation. It is not giving in, I tell myself, it is choosing the better way.

My decision made, I clear my throat to speak. "Well my honey? Have you decided?" He asks. I reply, my voice cool as glass "I am not your honey; I accept my situation and will not struggle unless you do anything too vulgar to me." My voice cracks and I feel myself tearing up at the thought of what I was accepting. I push them back. He chuckles again "This is what I always liked about you; you are intelligent and strong willed, unlike all the other girls." He sighed in awe. "How you amaze me" he breathed. His voice then heated "and how long I have waited to do this. To have you in my arms and to touch and taste you!" He kisses my neck and hugs me closer.

I'm in shock. This gorgeous man, who could have any women he wants, wants me? "Wa- why me?" I mumble in denial. Most of the men who courted me only did so out of respect of my status. But this man is going outside the rules! Raping me will not get him higher up in society. So why was he doing this? "Why me" I repeat in a daze. I feel him shift behind me. I tense in fear as he moves to the side of me and cups my face with the palms of his hands. "Because" he says, staring intently into my eyes "you are… unique" and with that said he pulls my face to his and kisses me.

* * *

If this part didn't totally confuse you, I will be very happy. When I thought this up it sounded good in my head. Then when I typed it up it was like... how the heck does this make sense.

Anyway, I didn't want one of those stories where the dude is raping the girl and she totally gives in after two seconds. Or where the girl realizes she is totally in love with him afterwards. So I hope you didn't get too much of that vibe. I wanted this a bit more... old fashioned, but still containing yummy goodness. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Please note: This chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

Part 3

Temptation

His lips move slowly against mine, feeling them, tasting them. His lips are soft and light, and fit with mine as if they were the same. His hands move, one to my lower back, the other shifting through my hair. Lost and confused at his statement, I start to pull away but remember our agreement. Still not willing to completely give in, I tense and remain a statue. Frowning slightly, his hand grips the back of my neck and yanks me down to the floor with him leaning over me. My arms, still attached to the bedpost, stretch painfully and the satin chord bites into my wrists. I realize what he wants as he dives back down to claim my lips again. So I respond to his kiss, and move my lips against his. With this done he lifts me back up and I sigh as the tension in my arms evaporates. He once again kisses me and I dutifully kiss back. And then everything changes.

His hand presses the back of my head as he begins to kiss me harder, his lips dragging over mine while nipping and sucking my now swollen lips. My breathing becomes heavier. My mind becoming lost, but it is sharply awakened when his other hand cups my breast. I shriek and he uses the opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I groan in anger and twist against him, but he only holds me tighter, his hand still holding my breast. His tongue moves against mine slowly… sweetly. Soon my struggles die down and I once again am kissing him back. My wails of protest turn to moans of pleasure as he slowly explores my mouth and invites me to explore his. I accept the invitation and taste him for the first time. He tastes… sexy. Like spicy cinnamon apples. It makes my mouth water and my stomach clench with… something.

I pull away in confusion. I gasp for air and look to his eyes for answers. His gaze is hot. It makes me shudder. He once again shifts behind me. I lean my forehead against the post, my slipping down hands below me. What was the matter with me? Why was I responding this way? I then feel his warm hands against my back. I raise my head in confusion and then my eyes widen at the sounds of buttons coming undone. The sounds of cloth sliding against cloth are as loud as a gun shot as he slips my dress off me. I breathe in a shaky breathe to fight the newfound nausea coming over me. My feelings don't matter now, I remind myself. All that matters is what is happening to me.

The top of my dress is now pooled around my waist. I feel a slight chill in my half clad state. All that is protecting my torso is my tight corset and chemise. I swallow and get ready for him to finish undressing me. Unexpectedly, he stands up behind me. I look up, confused, but then gasp as he grabs my bound wrists and slides them up the post. His hand wraps under my ribs to help haul me up. A small whine escapes my lips as I realize the dress has now completely fallen to the floor. He slides my wrists all the way up the post and then turns me around to face him. I squirm at the pain of the satin twisting and digging into my wrists.

He takes a moment to look me over. My face is flushed, my breasts are heaving, and I am covered in goose bumps. He swallows and his eyes darken. He once again turns me around and begins to untie my corset. I remain motionless and try to find a happy place. After I few of minutes I begin to wonder what is taking him so long. My question is answered when I hear him grumble "bloody corsets, why do women wear these things?! And what's with all these strings!" I giggle. He sighs. "It's not funny! I think I am unintentionally making a knot. Does it tie up or down?" He asks. "Up I think" I answer, still giggling. But I stop when I realize what I just did. I helped him. Not only that but I helped him undress me! But there is something about him… just his aura, it's… nice…almost amusing?

He whoops a cry of triumph and I gasp when the loosened corset joins the dress on the ground. Now all I am wearing is my thin chemise. I remind myself to breathe as he turns me around again. His eyes lock with mine, and then drift down to my cleavage where the little pink bows to remove the chemise are located. His hand begins to reach for them and I freak. "WAIT!" I cry and we both jump. He looks at me and waits, looking impatient. My mind frantically searches for some kind of excuse, anything to delay him from completely undressing me. "Um, shouldn't you um…" I blush heavily. He looks at me in confusion. I sigh in humiliation. "Well, why am I the only one undressed here!?" I squeak and my face turns tomato red. His eyes lighten with understanding and amusement. He laughs and winks. "That desperate to see me naked hmm?" I blush and stammer "No! It's just unfair!" He laughs again and begins to remove his shirt.

I watch, fascinated, as the muscles and tendons in his strong arms move to remove his clothes. Then he is standing before me in all his glory. Not an ounce of shame in his stance. My face is an oven; you could bake cookies on it. He once again approaches. "Now lets really make it fair." He whispers, and begins to untie the bows. Once they are all untied. He reaches up to unbind my wrists. Both my arms and chemise obey the call of gravity. We stand before each other, me blushing and him staring. His arousal now clear to me.

Suddenly he grabs my arm and pulls me flush against his chest. His mouth conquers mine in a searing kiss like no other. There was no refusing him. My bosom is squished against his toned chest, his erection presses against my thigh. It was if we were connected. My arms automatically wrap themselves around his broad shoulders and his travel to my waist. I never want to forget this moment. Even though he is a stranger, even though he is going to make love to me, for this split second, I feel like... like I am in heaven.

He slowly backed us up till I felt the edge of the bed against the back of my knees. Ripping his mouth from mine he reached around my to grasp the sword I had forgotten was lying on the bed. "So that's where I'd put it!" He states chuckling. I am again amazed at how lightly he takes the current situation. His eyes snap back to mine and he tosses the sword to the floor.

His arm sweeps under my knees as he lifts me, bridal style, and tosses me onto the bed. I bounce on the soft mattress and immediately scoot and cower at the head of the bed. He smirks and slowly crawls toward me. Fear seems to once again take hold of me. I fling out my arms to try and push him away. He simply grabs them and presses them up against the headboard. "What a naughty little rosebud." He says tauntingly. He moves to sit between my legs and then kisses me again.

I squirm and tear my mouth from his. "No!" I groan, but he ignores me and simply moves his mouth southward. His tongue slips between my breasts and moves up and down. He then suckles the sensitive tip and lightly nibbles at it. My lean my head back to face the canopy as I try to control my breathing. "Please stop" I whisper. "Never" he simply replies and bites down roughly. I whimper slightly and glare down at him. He merely smiles. He moves down the bed, pulling my legs down with him until my head is on the pillows. He then positions himself on top of me and I am covered by his heat.

It feels as if he is everywhere. As if I am in a bath of him instead of water. His mouth spills kisses all over my face and neck, his hands attack my torso, caressing and kneading my burning skin. His knees are straddling my hips as he grinds his arousal against my throbbing sex. It feels strange, yet it is paradise, and all I can do to survive this torture is breathe.

He groans and his mouth returns to mine, his hands on either side of my head lift his body up away from me. I whimper at the loss. His head back and his eyes stare deep into mine. I'm losing, I know it now, I'm becoming lost in everything. His eyes, his warmth, even his smell, are all driving me insane. I'm becoming dizzy, when was the last time I had taken a breath? But what's the point when he just steals it away from my lungs.

His breath mingles with mine and oh, how I want to arch my neck and feel those rough lips again. "Look at me" he breathes. "Look into my eyes." I try to obey, to refocus my hazy vision on his sapphire gems. I keep staring till I find what he wants me to see. The serious gaze, the warning of what's to come.

I gasp and give in to the urge to escape. I try to move but he stops me. His body becoming an iron cage around me. There was no resisting his strength. I sob as new found tears overflow. "Now now, behave yourself" he states emotionlessly as he quickly wipes my tears away and repositions his body. Placing his palms on either side of my head; his knees spread my legs, exposing my core to him. I shake my head, mumbling nonsense. I am scared. I try to hold in the tears.

Suddenly, there is pain. A burning sting spreads from within throughout my body. I gasp and clutch at him and the pillows. He is deep and hot within me. It hurts, my insides stretch to try and contain him. He feels huge inside me, huge and unwanted. My whole body trembles and shakes. "Breathe" he whispers in my ear, nibbling on it. "Try to breathe." "Shut up!" I gasp. Why does it hurt so much!?

I claw at him. Try to return the pain that consumed me. But it was fading now. I feel my inner walls adjust to him. He nudges a little deeper and I winced, but it is bearable. Sensing this, he pulls out and thrusts back in. Another painful cry escapes my lips, but this time he doesn't stop.

He moves roughly, I can feel every inch of him moving inside me. He picks up his pace; he has no rhythm whatsoever, just a series of random thrusts as he heaves his hips into mine. Suddenly, I feel a spark of feeling raced through my veins and then grip my heart in a wave of pleasure. The feeling mixed with my discomfort was indescribable. I moan and my hips jerk up unknowingly, trying to reawaken that feeling. He gasps at my action. He stops and glares at me dead on. "Do that again" he growls. I attempt to repeat the action that he seemed to like. He leans over, kisses me, and gasping excited breaths continues on.

That same feeling was intensifying, pinching my nerves till I became numb, he is a demon inside me, each thrust creating unstoppable fire. My breaths come quicker, our sweat dripping, him sliding against my skin, his smell, and his god damned unfathomable eyes! All this, was too much.

My vision went white, all the muscles in my body tense to the point of pain as the most incredible feeling over takes me. All I can do is scream. He groans as I sporadically tighten around him and then he releases into me. We ride out our orgasms, both of us trying to make it last. With one final moan he collapses on me, and I black out.

* * *

Ah, the classic way to end this type of scene. The girl faints and/ or falls asleep. Lame way to end it I know but oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

After wards

I had an interesting dream last night. It was one I had thought only males were supposed to get. I sigh and snuggle deeper into the deliciously silky feeling covers. The color blue is indeed very relaxing… wait.

I shoot up and look around. I'm still in the room… OH MY GOD I'M STILL IN THE ROOM! I roll to get out of the bed and promptly fall to the ground. I have become entangled in a knot of sheets. Growling I savagely rip the sheets off me, only to press them right back up against my chest when I realize I'm still naked! I look around for the red haired man but I am alone.

I stand on wobbly legs and walk over to my pile of previously discarded clothes. I grab the bundle and walk through the door I had noticed earlier. I had guessed right, it was a bathroom. I grabbed a small towel I saw and dipped it in the water pitcher. As I began to wipe off the fluids and blood on the interior of my thighs a felt drops of water hit my hand. Tears that I had tried to hold in since I had realized the dream was real escaped and cascaded down my face. Sobs and nausea arose in me and I sunk to the floor. I hugged my knees as I rocked myself and tried to stop the streams of tears and guilt.

When I finally calmed down, I rose and dressed myself as quickly as possible. I exited the bathroom and headed straight for the door. My hand grasped the knob but I couldn't turn it. I took one last look at the setting of my shame and noticed a piece of paper on the edge of the bed. Ignoring protesting thoughts I walked over and grabbed the note and promptly tucked it into my dress. I didn't care what it was, but I wanted to get out of here before I started crying again. I once again walked to the door, and this time, with no hesitation, I turned the knob and exited the room.

It's been about a month since then. That man, that strange, beautiful man still haunts my dreams… and nightmares. I have told no one, I don't think I ever will. No one had noticed me coming home; my parents had been too preoccupied with their hangovers to notice the late arrival of their daughter. Only the butler had noticed the time… and the tears. I passed it off as staying over with a friend and we had gotten into a little argument. He didn't seem very convinced.

Everyday I struggled to hold in the my fear. I started to enthusiastically atten d every party and social event that I was invited to. My parents were pleased with my sudden change of heart and humble attitude. They must have thought I had my eye on some boy, and I did in a way.

The truth was I was terrified of seeing him. I would probably run the second I even caught a glimpse of him. His face and voice were burned into my memory. And yet I put on a brave face at every social gathering where I might meet him. I did this for one purpose; I wanted to know his name. I wanted to know his name, who he was, where he lived, all for the purpose that kept me going. Revenge.

I once again looked at the note he had left me. At least I assumed it was him who had left it, for it had no signature. It said;

_Good morning my sweet honey! Sorry I had to leave so suddenly, I would have loved to spend more time with you, but I'm afraid I had urgent matters to attend to and certain people wouldn't allow me to ignore them. So, I offer my deepest apologies for leaving you but I do not regret anything that happened. You are indeed quite unique my darling, and I thoroughly enjoyed our time together. I hope to see you again if all goes as planned with my parents! Be safe getting home!_

The cocky bastard!

And so I continued to ignore the dreams where I relived the moments where he was kind to me. Where he gently kissed me and whispered that I was special. Instead I focused on the pain and humiliation I had felt and still feel. Yet it has been a month and I have not seen nor even heard a whisper of a handsome red haired man. I was about to give up.

One sunny Friday afternoon my mother rushed to my room in a flutter. I had never in my life seen her look so happy. It was as if the king himself had sent for her. "Sweetie you won't believe who we just received a letter from!" She said in an excited squeal. "Who mother?" I said monotonously, not curious at all. "The King himself" she screeched.

I stared at her. "What" I stated. "Its true" she gushed, her eyes sparkling. "We received a letter from the King that requests that you, your father, and I all go to meet with the King and his family!" Okay, now I was curious. "Why?" I asked. "Did we do something wrong?" "Of course not! I mean, I hope not" She said, the new idea seemed to startle her out of her happiness. There was awkward silence as we both contemplated any past actions that could be labeled good… or bad enough to receive an actual invite from the King.

"Oh, I'm sure its good news!" She said, her happy face back on. "Anyway, get yourself ready, and wear the most beautiful dress you own. In fact, we should go shopping! Oh my goodness what will I wear!" She seemed to forget all about me as her thoughts turned to herself. "Anyway, get ready; they want to see us tonight! We are leaving at dusk." And with that she exited my room to go raid her closet.

I sighed, what in the world could the Royal family want to see us for? I was stumped. With another sigh I went over to my closet to pick out something to wear. Might as well look nice, it was the King after all.

At dusk we left our mansion and headed toward the castle. Nervousness seemed to have taken hold over my mother's vocal chords so we had a blessedly quiet walk to the Castle.

When we arrived we were promptly seen into the throne room. I swallowed nervously and walked behind my father, as if he could shield me from what was to come. When we reached the thrones we all bowed and curtsied in respect. "Arise Langfords, for you are welcome here!" The King said smiling. The three of us breathed sighs of relief at the happy tone in his voice. As we rose and I gazed at our rulers. The King and Queen were seated in fancy gold thrones and were dressed in extravagant robes. But that's not what captured my attention. It was a red haired man who was standing proudly beside the King with very familiar blue eyes.

I couldn't move. My body had turned to stone and all I could do was stare at him. His silky hair was braided back and he wore a fine black suit. He looked elegant and just as beautiful as I remembered. I shook my head and listened to the King's words. "As you know, our son Prince Zelos is at a marriageable age and we trusted him with the choice of finding his own bride." He nodded at my father. "Lord Langford, you are a well known member of this city and a trusted friend of many of my councilors. I am pleased to inform you, that my son has chosen your daughter to be his bride." My parent's excited words of gratitude and honor were not heard by me. The prince? Impossible. I had never even met the man. Unless… my eyes drifted up again to the red haired man. His eyes caught mine and he winked.

No…nononononNONONONO NO!! It couldn't be! The air left my lungs; I bent over and tried not to faint. The prince, I had sex with Prince Zelos, I was raped by Prince Zelos. My vision grew fuzzy and I struggled to breath, which was made difficult by the fact that my mother was hugging me to death.

I was brought back to Tethe 'alla to hear the King's next words which were directed at me. "So my dear, do you accept to marry our son?" Everyone stared at me. I looked up at the Prince and saw a smirk on his face. Instant words of rejection leapt to my throat, I was about to let everyone in the throne room know what that smug bastard had done to me when I noticed my parents faces.

My mother had tears in her eyes. My father had never looked so proud in his life. Instantly I thought of the prestige and honor my family would receive if I accepted. Our family had worked our way up all the way from the slums to get to where we were. It was only in this past decade that they had finally achieved our high status in society. I knew if I didn't accept, we would be disgraced and would end up right back where we started.

I looked down and held back tears. It wasn't fair. Why must I sacrifice my life to a pervert for my family? Sure I would be a princess, and eventually a queen, but… I swallowed and wiped my eyes. "I accept your Majesty, thank you for this honor." I graciously stated, and then I curtsied to them and to the Prince, my future husband.

* * *

You might have noticed, but I'm not very good with dialogue. I'm a more descriptive type person... which can get boring. So this part was kinda hard to write, but I hope it turned out okay.

And yes I know it was super obvious that it was Zelos all along, but I thought the whole him being a prince thing worked out okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

My Fate

My mother cries out in happiness as she once again squeezes me to death. My father went and shook hands with the King, a great honor only granted to a few subjects. But through all this my face was locked on Zelos, he looked at me with a smile and then gave an elegant mock bow. I gave him my fiercest death glare. I hated him. My plans of revenge were ruined. He just had to be the Prince of Tethe 'alla didn't he? It was just my luck.

After we returned home I tried to head straight for my room, but my mother stopped me. "What in the world did you do to win over the Prince!?" She exclaimed. "Nothing" I simply replied and tried to break around her. "Come now dearest" my father said "tell us, I hope you didn't do anything too naughty, I heard the Prince was prone to that sort of thing." He chuckled and a lump grew in my throat. "I guess I'm just… unique." I said quietly and ran past my parents who both sported confused looks on their faces.

That night I had a strange dream. I dreamed of myself wearing a crown and a beautiful dress and sitting on the queen's golden throne. The throne room was filled with people; they were all laughing and dancing. I felt relaxed and very peaceful. Then a man approached me. He bowed low and offered me his hand to dance. I smiled and took it. Like many of my dreams, I couldn't see any face. I was simply surrounded by people adorned in elegant clothes with blurry heads. I twirled and laughed with the man. We continued dancing and then everyone disappeared. He spun me again and then wrapped me tight in his arms. I cuddled into him and sighed. A hand gripped my chin and tilted my face up, he kissed me and I willingly responded. He tasted delicious. Just like spicy cinnamon apples.

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of my maid bustling around in my room. She smiled a good morning and gushed out "You must be so happy! I mean who wouldn't be! You're going to be a princess!" "Yea I guess" I mumble, still half asleep. "Well, I'm happy that it was you my dear, now you'll be one of the most important people in Meltokio! Just imagine it! Everyone will know you're your name, and everyone will want to be your friend!" I groaned and fell back into the pillows. I hadn't thought of all that. There goes my quiet social life.

"Plus you get to marry Zelos of all people! He is the most wanted man in… well everywhere!" She looked at me in awe. "You must be so happy! Now your dreams can really come true!" I yawned, ignoring the stupid fairytale statement but then paused. "What do you mean" I said suspiciously. She giggled and said "I've seen you asleep; I've never seen you look so happy! You must have been dreaming a certain man." She winked at me.

I blushed and dived into my fortress of quilts. After I woken up from my dream last night I had realized that the one feature I could see of the man I had danced with was his eyes, and they were sapphire blue. Why were my dreams so traitorous? I reemerged after I heard the maid leave my room.

Stupid Zelos. Stupid PRINCE Zelos. Sure he was hot and stuff, but he was a womanizing pervert! And I know for a fact that he's only getting married because the King wants an heir and junk. Hell, I bet the reason he's marrying me is because he thinks that I won't stop him from continuing his gregarious actions. But then why did he violate me like that? That is going to be the first question of our first official newlywed argument. Oh yes, there is going to be a BIG argument when I get him alone. But still… a slow smile began to grow on my face as I thought back to my dream.

Even though my situation completely sucks, I do get one big benefit. Not everyone gets to be a Princess after all. Plus there are a lot of perks that come with it. Sure the Zelos is a huge setback, but I think I can handle him. A full smile grows on my face. I didn't have to necessarily like him to be a Princess; I just have to pretend to like him. After all, as a soon to be Queen I now have power and authority. So, perhaps my plans of revenge could still take place. My smile turned evil and transforms into a smirk. Of course I couldn't do anything dramatic like I had previously planned; he is a prince after all. But a few pranks won't hurt. I sniggered. Oh yes, I think I might actually enjoy this.

…and maybe…perhaps I'll grow to like him. I wouldn't allow the word 'love' to even cross my mind. But who knows, after all, the notorious philanderer is now stuck with me, and I won't let him forget it. I sniggered as I got up and headed toward the bathroom. Zelos is going to regret the day he underestimated me!

The end… or is it?

* * *

I must have retyped this part a thousand times. Once again I couldn't get my ideas into words, but I hope you got the gist of it. I kind of based this off of personal opinion. I would be very happy if I was gonna be a princess! But I still wanted her to be a bit stubborn about the whole she having no choice thing. (cause in that time period (I based it off of the victorian age) she really didn't have a choice)

Did you notice that I never gave her a name? The reason behind this was because I was debating whether it should be an OC person or one of the characters from the game (mainly sheena)

Plus I don't know if I should continue this or just end it right here. I intended this to be a oneshot... but then I realized that I have a talent for blabbing on and on, and next thing I know the story is over 10 pages. I really like working with Zelos's character. He is so fun to write for! I hope I didn't make him too OC in the short period you read about him. I think I could definetly get some more fun stuff with his personality without seeming too generic.

So heres the question(s). I would like to know if you liked the story enough that I should continue it, or should I just leave it off right here? Maybe I could just make a sequel. (again ideas just pop into my head) Oh, and should the girl be an OC character, or did she strike you as someone from the game? I would love to know any opinions. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
